StrawHearts Sailing
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: A collection of LawLu/LuLaw drabbles. Rated M to be safe.
1. Of Worlds

**Of Worlds**

* * *

"You know a lot of people, but keep very few." Luffy leans back against Law's chest and makes himself comfortable between long, slender legs as the older captain shifts his book from one hand to the other so he can keep reading, "Maybe you should stop cramping yourself in your little world, Torao."

Luffy looks up at the tree they're under and makes a curious noise.

"Not everyone can stand being in a big world with a chance of assholes here and there." Law shrugs, one of his hands turning the page, "So I'm keeping my little world, thank you."

"Well," Luffy says looking down, suddenly becoming interested in the fallen leaves around where they are sitting. He becomes distracted for a bit and Law doesn't fail to notice when the boy starts picking them up and putting them on his belly, "I'm not nice because _I'm a pirate_ , you know. And I usually fuck things up. And you hate how I sometimes, often, okay, maybe _almost never_ follow plans and shit."

Luffy finds a patch of soil without any grass and he immediately zones in on that, reaching out so he can draw spirals on it using his finger. Law immediately swats his hand away. "Hey. No." The younger pirate chuckles.

"There are things I do that piss you off, yeah?" He says, wiping his finger against Law's spotted pants and he hears the surgeon grunt but say nothing else, "But _I'm_ in your little world."

Luffy pauses, adding more leaves from the ground and onto the small pile on his belly before he tips his head back to look at Law and adding, "Aren't I?"

"You're leaning on my chest while playing with god damn dead fucking germ-infested leaves _while_ having a conversation with me when I'm _clearly_ trying to read." Law sighs, "Take a guess, Strawhat-ya."

And that's when the boy grins widely. Brightly. That one grin he only wears when Law says something mushy, which is odd because there's nothing mushy with what he said. There's rarely anything mushy with what Law says. Strawhat's imagination was something he had given up on understanding sometime ago.

"So. So I'm like. Like." He excitedly pushes against Law as if there's any more space between them, "Like your world's One Piece, then, aren't I?"

See? How did he even come up with that?

"Shut up, you corny piece of–"

Luffy closes his eyes, leaning further up and that's all it takes for Law to stop mid-sentence and just peck a kiss on his lips.

"Yep." the young captain smiles triumphantly as he reaches to play with Law's hair, "I am."

The Hearts captain opens his mouth to say something, retaliate or whatever because he's wittier than Strawhat, obviously, until he realizes he's dropped the book on the grass for some reason. He smirks. Resistance is futile. Against Luffy at least.


	2. Under The Cover

**Under The Cover**

* * *

God. Fucking. _Dammit_.

So maybe Strawhat was bad at following plans. And maybe he was too much of an unpredictable selfish whirlwind that cared only about what he thinks is right. But–oh, holy hell– _But_. He was definitely, absolutely, totally, utterly, and completely amazing in bed. Law wouldn't say it out loud without being threatened or blackmailed but he definitely hit gold with this little hot piece of Monkey D. Luffy. No one had him clutching onto the sheets for dear life like he was now–on all fours, struggling to keep himself sane as Strawhat plowed into him like One Piece was in his ass.

"Fuck."

Law would never, ever admit that voice came from him. _Never_.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open and his mouth closed. The bed creaked as they rocked back and forth, going in good rhythm with the sinful sounds of skin against skin and Law's panting. Strawhat's grunting, on the other hand, was not in time with everything. Like how _the fuck_ did he manage to not follow even _that_?

"More…!"

Were one syllable words all Law was capable of now? Maybe. His breaths were coming too fast for him to say anything more. The older captain opened his mouth probably to give out more instructions, which he immediately forgot as Strawhat thrust harder, as if telling him to drop whatever he was going to say and just _keep moaning_.

 _God damn._

Law swallowed hard, feeling like his body was going to explode any minute now.

"Faster." the Hearts captain managed to say, trying not to end his sentence in a weird strangled moan, "I know you can go faster."

"God damn, Torao." Luffy huffed and Law was perilously close to just coming his brains out.

" _Please_."

He was begging. Trafalgar Law was _begging_. He'd contemplate on it being lame, but Strawhat complied so well that Law had to bite onto the sheets to keep himself from yelling.

Yeah, so maybe he was bad at following instructions, but he was good at picking up on what he had to do when it counts maybe?

"Yes. _Yes_." Law hissed, his mouth feeling wet with drool. His eyes were watering. Didn't matter. He can't see anything anymore anyway, "More!"

"Shit, Torao, are you asking for _Gear Second_ or something!?"

Thunder clapped somewhere in Law's head as his eyes snapped in angry attention.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Sanji found Luffy's head under the food cover.

—

This fic drabble was born from its last sentence. And for the record, Law, you're very demanding. I guess that's my headcanon?


	3. Hand Me Down

**Hand Me Down**

* * *

Luffy has Law's old clothes.

Law didn't really give it to him and he never really asked to have it, but that time, Law was in the bath and there was no one to stop Luffy from pulling the thing over his head and—Oh. _Oh_. It smelled so much of Law. Like sure it was his shirt, but did it _have_ to feed him ten hundred thousand million gazillion dozens of images of Law as he pushed his arms into the sleeves? And, _wow_ , it was warm. _Still_ warm. Torao's warmth. Yeah, it was Law's shirt, but. _But_. It was just so him. Him, him, _him_ , Torao. The feathers were so, so dorky, Luffy thought as his head popped out, but it was a Torao-kind-of-dorky way that he _loved_. It made him feel nice and tingly. Maybe this is what sunshine felt when it made rainbows across the sky. He was chuckling to himself when the shower door opened. The smell of soap, shampoo, and water, and more Torao just flooded Luffy's senses.

"Mugiwara-ya."

Law came out shirtless and barefoot, his pants zipped closed but unbuttoned, and his hair still wet with small droplets falling on the towel on his tattooed shoulders. And that caught Luffy off guard. A bit. Or a lot. He couldn't tell judging only by how Law was cocking an eyebrow at him. It was only when Luffy attempted to deadpan that he realized he had been smiling widely.

Must say something. Say something. _Say something!_

"What are all these feathers even for anyway?"

The question just mindlessly tumbled out of Luffy's mouth. Whether or not Law noticed it was an excuse to just keep staring (but what _were_ those feathers for, really?), Luffy would never know. The man just shrugged and walked away, ruffling the younger captain's hair as he passed him. Luffy mentally _swore_ he would've done something, said anything, had he not been too distracted by the still slightly open shower door and the smell of his allied captain—the scent on his shirt and that slight whiff from the bath—tugging at his mind. There was a sudden urge to jump into the shower and take a nice long bath, which was stupid because he took a bath some two days ago. It was just too soon and suspicious, but maybe he should.

Getting out of this shirt didn't seem like an attractive idea just yet, though.

Ah, ah. His face felt _hot_. Maybe all of this thinking was making him sick.


	4. Dearest

**Dearest**

* * *

He's still there. _Him._ Strawhat.

His presence by the door of the Sunny's library tugs at Law's attention from the book he's reading, but he makes no mention of it. Luffy doesn't need to be regarded. Not anymore since he's learned not to intrude on Law's space when he wants to be alone, which is impressive because staying in one spot has never been one of Strawhat's strong points. He's restless, but he tries. Law appreciates that more than he usually cares to show.

And so the boy has been standing there, making small, tolerable humming noises that Law has learned to welcome like a calm buzz as the small rubber body leans from one door post to another. From the corner of his eye, Law sees the younger captain shoot enemies outside with his pretend-pistol fingers and blow imaginary smoke away like some cool gunner. Law chuckles before he can help it. It doesn't go unnoticed. Luffy perks at the small noise with big, round hopeful eyes drifting towards Law as he purses his lips in that adorable way only he is capable of. His eyes glimmer. His cheeks puff. His hands squeeze one another in an obvious attempt to hold himself back. Now if that isn't so fucking cute then—Ah, god.

Law leans back in defeat as he closes his book, which Luffy takes as a silent permission for him to walk over to the desk. Strawhat strides quickly across the room—bouncing with every step—crawling onto the man's lap as if making up for lost time. The younger captain takes the book out of Law's hands like "that's enough of that" and puts it on the table.

"I wish you could've met Ace." He says a bit hurriedly and out of the blue. Where he's gotten the idea of talking about Ace, Law isn't really sure, but he doesn't mind. Luffy isn't the kind of person Law would have to play mind games with. He's spontaneous and honest, too honest for his own good sometimes, and sometimes Law muses it's his job to think for this boy although this alliance doesn't permit that much planning anyway. And maybe that's what makes Law feel at ease, the apparent lack of trickery. Unless it's about stealing food off people's plate then Strawhat's all for cheating and trickery.

"You'd be friends. And he would have _loved_ to meet you. I know. I really _know_." Luffy talks like he's been holding his breath the entire time, each word a gush of air through his lungs. He pushes the book further away for good measure as if competing with it for attention.

"Yeah?" Law darts his head back to avoid being elbowed in the nose as Luffy shifts to find a comfortable position on his lap. The small space between Law and the desk doesn't give him much to work with, but a tattooed hand steadies him quietly until he does.

"Ace is nice." Luffy says as-a-matter-of-fact-ly before cupping Law's face between his rubber hands and squeezing his cheeks together, "He'd _thank_ you. He would."

"For what?" Law manages to say, not even bothering to remove his ally's fingers because resistance to Strawhat's antics, he's learned, is futile.

The boy laughs. Law doesn't really know about what, but he's radiant like that. Charming and cheerful and warm and curious and just... bits and pieces of Law's favorite things put together. Except for being reckless and loud and... Well, everyone has his flaws.

"For taking care of me." Luffy chuckles, squeezing Law's cheeks harder so that his lips are squished to resemble a fish, "For being Torao."

"Fuh—" Law realizes he can't talk so he pries Luffy's fingers off his face, sighing in relief before saying, "For being me?"

"I love you!" Strawhat declares instead like this is the first time he's said it, as if that answers the question and Law decides that it does.

"I love you, too." Law kisses his nose gently, "Would've been nice if I had met your broth—Ace, I guess."

And just like that, Luffy glows, his eyes widening again, shining. His happiness beams like a delightful wave that sends lighthearted tingles across Law's skin and he likes that. _Loves_ that. Loves _him_.

Him. Luffy.

* * *

Belated happy birthday, Ace. I wish you could've met Law. As protective as you were (are?) of the people you love, I'm pretty sure you'd thank Law for saving Luffy at Marineford.


	5. My Bed Is My Throne

**My Bed Is My Throne**

* * *

Law liked having a big bed. Aside from having his own working desk and a bookshelf, a large mattress was one of the things that he made sure to have in his own captain's cabin. His long legs demanded it especially because he sprawled out like a star without a care when he slept. Growing up, he discovered he disliked having his limbs dangle at the edge of the bed and he most certainly didn't enjoy falling off in case he decided to lie diagonally in the middle of his sleep. The horrible feeling blood rushing up to his head hanging off the bed, he learned, was one of the worst ways to wake up.

His bed could fit two people. Maybe three. His crew initially thought he had it so he could bring in people to sleep with because pirates liked one night stands, right? Now the Surgeon of Death wasn't a prude little shit. He _did_ have his own share of crazy nights and fucks-for-the-fuck-of-it years ago, but none of those _ever_ happened in his submarine. First of all, it was unsanitary as hell. Second, it was a security threat. Being a doctor and a schemer, he knew how germs and infiltration worked. He was smarter than letting a possibly contaminated stranger set foot in his submarine let alone his room.

His medical background also meant he knew how important sleep was. The dark circles under his eyes, on the other hand, reminded him of how little of it he actually got thanks to haunting memories and nightmares and grudges and brooding and insomnia and other unforeseen events like having to nurse Strawhat back to health after the whole Marineford fiasco.

Strawhat had been one of his most unruly patients ever, even in his unconscious state, but Law never found himself regretting having saved him after the war. What he thought about, though, was _maybe_ he should never have let that boy sleep in his bed. It was just that he was calmer when sleeping on a normal mattress in a regular room compared to being strapped on a medical bed in the sick bay. But who would have known the idiot would assert anything that has his scent as his territory? So now Luffy claimed the bed like he shared equal property rights with Law, _which he didn't_. It was _Law'_ s room, therefore _his_ bed. And until Strawhat decided to permanently stay with the Heart Pirates, it wasn't going to be _their_ bed. Technically. Or at least that's what Law wanted to happen.

Oddly, all of these qualms disappeared whenever Strawhat came over, bouncing and laughing on the mattress. He would roll around in it, tangling and trapping himself in a heap of pillows, blankets, and sheets, casually commenting how everything smelled amazingly like Torao. And that he loved it. Nothing defeated the scent of _his_ Torao's hair and the taste of his skin (perhaps rivalling meat). The stupid boy had a way with words that made Law feel warm and fuzzy enough to want to kick himself to death because dammit, _Mugiwara-ya_ was so fucking cute.

The bed and all its territorial dispute became forgotten when they lay there making out with lips and bodies pressed against each other until they escalated to hot and passionate sex. Sometimes. Oftentimes. Lots of times.

Nothing mattered in the middle of moaning, panting, thrusting, lying down or being on all fours, begging for more, wanting to come, swearing about who's going to top who the next round, and then being claimed by the white abyss of orgasm. The bed would creak and shake, but stay tucked in the far recesses of Law's mind.

The bed became irrelevant when they slept beside each other after fucking _so hard_ that it was surprising they didn't ram the whole bed through the wall. And what they were after sex wasn't _cute_. It didn't matter if they fell asleep spooning or cuddling. They would end up with limbs tangled with one another, one way or another, sometimes draped with blankets, but often just naked and… _there_. They often slept the same way—on their backs, legs and arms splayed out and mouth open. Strawhat moved a lot and Law would often find the smaller pirate's body diagonally on top of his or threatening to fall off the bed. Strawhat snored. Law wasn't sure if he did so himself.

And even when they just decided to lock themselves in Law's quarters for hours, the bed was the least of Law's concerns. The sea didn't always permit them to see each other, which often left them painfully longing and wanting that Strawhat would just jump at him at first glance, but contrary to popular gossipy belief, they _actually_ spent more time _without_ any sex. There was an assumption that fucking was all they ever did in that room, but honestly, they also did important things in life like just cuddling and _actually sleeping_. And considering how difficult it was to keep the riotous, adventurous boy at one place for a long time, Law appreciated how he'd never complain when Law just wanted to laze on the large mattress with him. Besides, Strawhat also loved to cuddle just as much as he loved the sound of Law's voice speaking to him. Law knew because Strawhat had told him so, how Torao's voice changed when talking to him when they were alone, how he liked it that way, how it was one of their little secrets.

The time to go separate ways was always awkward and difficult. Sure, they would see each other again, but when? It wasn't that fidelity or safety was a big worry. The boy was downright honest and loyal and crazy strong. Still, what wouldn't Law give to keep Strawhat always by his side?

The boy loved freedom and adventure, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss Law. He _always_ missed his Torao. Strawhat always made sure to tell him so before they parted. How he's going to miss him and everything about him—from his scent to his shadow to his touch and his voice. Yeah, his dick, maybe that, too. But one day— _someday_ , he promised, _swore_ even—he would take Torao with him so neither of them had to be without the other.

Oh. It wasn't the young whirlwind staying with Law. It was the other way around. Law never really had an answer to that. Strawhat never pressed. And they never said goodbye.

Law never watched the Thousand Sunny leave until it was tiny and out of sight. It was too sentimental and unnecessary. He'd rather retreat to his room and toss himself on the bed where everything smelled like Strawhat.

It was all his.

And he loved it.


	6. Fluff You

**Fluff You**

* * *

"Ow!"

Law fidgeted in his chair as Strawhat plopped heavily on his lap like some rubber asteroid from the ceiling. There goes his alone time. The boy laughed and quickly made a snatch for Law's hat before putting it on top of his own head, straw hat still on and all. He'd just placed in on his head loosely and the big white spotted thing was on his head sideways, threatening to fall off, the bill pointing slightly towards the right like a creature that couldn't decide where to look. The misaligned look was glaring at Law's brain and he can't decide if it's adorable on Luffy or if it's in dire need of fixing.

Luffy then made a face, his lower lip sticking out and eyes half-closed like how he did when he's impersonating Sanji. He held up his hand and made some sort of finger symbol, gang sign, whatever before speaking out of the corner of his mouth, "Whadafluff?"

Like most of Luffy's silly god damned antics, it took a while for Law to process that and Luffy held his weird gangster pose until Law could comment on it. It's an internal system they've quietly figured out on their own.

"What?"

Because, really, _what_?

"Instead of saying _what the fuck_ , you should say what the _fluff_." Luffy finally said with a grin like he made total sense, not bothering to fix the white hat on his head, "You seem to favor it. Like the feathers. The hat. _The bear in your crew_. What the _fluff_ , Torao?"

"Uhh-huuh." the Hearts captain nodded slowly, fixated on whether or not he should take back his hat because it was bothering him how it wasn't on Luffy's head properly. Not that he was being OCD about it or anything. He's just... It's just... _Wrong_.

"What the fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff-yaaaaaaa...?" Strawhat said again, making it sound like it was a normal curse word Law would use before he started laughing like an idiot. Sure, add "ya" to everything and then suddenly it's a Trafalgar Law thing. _Very funny_.

"Shut up." the older pirate grunted, taking his hat back by the bill and putting it on his head. _Properly._ The boy leaned back, holding onto Law's shoulders to keep him from falling back and off his lap.

"Whadafluff-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Okay, Strawhat. I get it." Law flicks Luffy's hat off his head so that it's dangling from his neck and behind his head, "I get the goddamn joke now. Stop."

And Luffy suddenly did stop laughing, which Law had learned wasn't a good sign because that just meant he'd decided on something even stupider or _amazeballser_ depending on whose vocabulary you were going to use. True enough, just seconds after that, rubber fingers were squishing Law's cheeks together as Strawhat drew his face closer, bumping his forehead against Law's.

"Say it."

He'd been with Luffy long enough to figure out what _"it"_ meant in this scenario.

"No."

Law glared. Not to scare Strawhat, of course. Just to prove his point. Everyone else was scared of Law's sharp glare, but Strawhat was not scared of anything but an empty kitchen.

"Say it." Luffy pressed his forehead harder against Law, " _Say it_!"

There was a groan that wanted to crawl out of Law's throat but he swallowed it back. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. _Ever_.

"Whdrfrff..." Law mumbled to which Luffy responded to by yelling, "I can't hear you...!" and pulling on the doctor's cheeks, making the older pirate yelp in surprise. Law grabbed Luffy's wrists and pried his hands off his face before saying, "I said _what the fluff_ , Luffy!? Happy!?"

And there it was. There was a cheery wave of light that spread over Luffy's face so that his eyes were round and shiny, cheeks pink, and lips pursed like he's holding back his smile from being too wide. Law frowned because this look meant Luffy thought he was "cute", which was fine, but it was... you know... embarrassing. To be cute. For Strawhat to think he was cute or... Gah. His stomach felt like a bubbling cauldron of love potions. Thankfully, he was distracted by Luffy's sudden burst of laughter as the younger captain threw his arms around Law and rubbing his nose against Law's ear, "Yes, very happy!" The younger pirate drew back and pressed his lips on Law's. "Thanks! I love you, Torao!"

Well, didn't take much to please this boy.

Fluffing hell.

* * *

 **AN:** Born from seeiing pinkyaros' drawings of Law' hat on Tumblr.


	7. Stay Put

**Stay Put**

* * *

"Torao."

Law chooses to ignore the voice of the younger captain behind him on the bed.

"Torao!"

His voice somehow makes it possible for Law to picture him with his back on the mattress, arms and legs spread out as he thrashes like a rubber pinwheel gone wrong.

"Torao, I'm _dying_!"

"You're not dying." Law punctuates his sentence with a sound of the pen dotting heavily on the thick paper he's writing on.

"But _I am_!"

"You're not dying." He feels silly repeating what he's just said. Without lifting his eyes from the paper he's been writing on, Law picks up an open folder of paper clippings on one corner of his desk, "You're just being asked to stay on the bed while I do something important."

And by important, Law means reviewing recent events and reflecting on them to see what's up, what could be up, and what's _actually_ up. Honestly, he isn't as crazy strong as _Mugiwara-ya_ so he has to use his brains if he wants to survive in the New World. Seriously, that's one major reason for how he survived enough to be one of the top Supernova.

"Well, it's like _death_ without you next to me on this bed, you know that?" Luffy continues talking amidst the sounds of movement on the bed, which Law effortlessly ignores as he thoughtfully glanced at the folder and then at a portion of a map pinned on his corkboard. The Strawhat captain keeps talking anyway, "You should know that if you've got DEATH tattooed on your fingers. And you've got to understand how that's related to not being with your lover if you have swirly fucking _hearts_ on—"

"Leave my tattoos alone." Law takes one of the clippings from the folder and pins it just below the map on his corkboard the paper he's writing on.

"Then come over here and _cuddle with me_."

Luffy pats the bed very heavily. He loves Torao, but he's just too low on patience to spare anymore. Seriously, how difficult is it to just lie on the bed and snuggle with each other under the blankets? Torao's priorities are fucked up. Who becomes a pirate to plot and ponder!?

"I know for a fact that we're going to end up not just cuddling."

"We're going to _cuddle_!" Luffy yells loudly, eyes squeezed shut in sheer impatience as he flails his arms and kicks into the air like a child denied a toy. And wasn't he? Wasn't he being _cruelly_ denied of much-needed quality time?

"And then?" There's the sound of the swivel chair turning

"And then…" the Strawhat captain mutters thoughtfully, "We can see what happens next." He smiles widely but immediately purses his lips so Law won't see. Luffy pushes himself up so he can lean back on his elbows and look at Law, "I mean what _can_ happen next? I can't predict the future. We'll deal with it when it happens."

Law stares at him for a while and Luffy's very, very hopeful because Torao's giving it some thought and—

"No. Stay put."

Luffy groans loudly, falling back into the mattress and grabbing one of the pillows so he can punch it. The Hearts captain turns back to his desk to continue working.

"Why did we even meet up if we're not going to spend time with each other?!"

"You've forgotten that we didn't plan on meeting up." the scribbling sound of pen on paper resumes along with Law's voice, "Our ships just happened to coincide in the middle of the sea."

"See?" Luffy sits up quickly, throwing the large pillow behind him, "It's fate."

Law stops writing so he can roll his eyes and say, "It's _chance._ "

" _Fate_." the smaller captain crawls hurriedly towards the end of the bed, "Fate wills you to be next to me on the bed. Come heeeeeere..." Law isn't sure how he can imagine Luffy pulling on invisible rope in an effort to drag Law towards him.

"Come to meeeee…!"

Fucking damn it.

"Luffy-ya." the older captain turns his swivel chair towards Luffy who Law catches with his arms in front of him, pausing mid-pull on his imaginary rope, "Here's a compromise. I'll do my work beside you on the bed, but you have to you promise to behave and let—"

"Yes!" Strawhat throws his arms in the air, "I'm always behaved!"

"See, how can I believe you if your immediate response is a lie?"

"Toraooooo!" Luffy wails but outstretches his arms towards his allied captain. Throwing a tantrum while inviting for a hug. Such a Strawhat thing to do. Law permits himself a laugh and turns back to his table, picking up a large newspaper, his pen, and his notebook. Luffy chuckles excitedly as the Hearts captain walks towards the bed, nodding at the younger pirate to make space. Luffy excitedly moves to one side, smoothing out the sheets hurriedly and uselessly as if to show some kind of hospitality or whatever.

Law climbs onto the bed and, oh, it feels good stretching his legs, he thinks as he settles on the spot beside Luffy. He leans back on the headboard, ready to pay attention to his reading material until Luffy decides to shove it all on the floor so he could invade the space between Law's slender legs.

"Hey!"

Forget about picking up the fallen things on the floor. Law can't even turn his head to look at it as rubber hands cup his cheeks to keep him from veering anywhere away from the smaller captain in front of him.

"Luffy-ya! I can't work if you're—!"

"Exactly!" Luffy nods heavily before kissing Law on the nose, "You shouldn't work unless you're working _me_."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Actually, it does, but Law isn't going to admit that.

"It makes perfect sense!" The younger captain laughs because obviously, Law's the stupid one here. "Now kiss!" Luffy leans forward, big round eyes staring into Law's own as if trying to hypnotize him, "Kiiiiissss!"

Law opens his mouth to say something, which Luffy takes as an invitation to clamp his own mouth over Law's. So much for cuddling.

* * *

 **AN** : Had to write a quick one to de-stress from work.


	8. Toramamushi

**Toramamushi**

* * *

"Be-Be-Be-Bepomamushi!" Luffy laughed, launching himself at Bepo who caught him laughing, whirling him like a rag doll and letting him go mid-spin. A normal person would be alarmed after being sent flying by a laughing polar bear, but not Strawhat, of course. The boy laughed louder, somersaulting and landing at a spot next to the rock where Law was sitting, wobbling a bit on one foot until the doctor caught him by the arm.

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled up at Law, not bothering to straighten as he felt his head for his Strawhat before realizing it was dangling from his neck, "Bepomamushi sure is fun."

"Why are you calling him that?" Law grumbled as he pulled Luffy up.

"Calling him what?" the boy mumbled as he started crawling up the rock to settle between Law's legs regardless of the older captain's permission. Law grunted, moving his head away before his chin got smacked by Luffy's own head.

"Bepomamushi?"

What _else_? The Hearts Captain wanted to shoot back, but kept his mouth shut as Strawhat started moving Law's slender legs so that he could sit on his lap instead. It was a very awkward and annoying affair, really, being moved like a marionette by a rubber moron who couldn't decide if you were a chair or an arm rest.

And if that wasn't odd enough, Luffy started pulling out chunks of meat from his pockets and _why_ did he have to do that? Was sneaking out food also one of Luffy's many possible _phenomenons_ (Law had given up calling it a mental illness)? To be honest, it might have surprised the pirate doctor had he not learned of the whole issue with Black Leg and Big Mom first. Yeah, the New World's weather was more predictable than Strawhat. Maybe Law should be more mindful of that.

The Hearts captain sighed heavily, prompting Strawhat to look up at him, still stuffing his face with meat although his cheeks were slowly puffing with food. Well, yeah, it was _cute_ but Law was kind of, well, _not happy_ right now so he chose to look away. Luffy made a confused noise.

"What?"

The boy's voice sounded like chunks of meat. _How_ in the fucking hell was that possible?

"Wuff yu p'rb'r'm widrt?"

 _What's your problem with it?_ Law's not sure how he got that.

"Problem with what?" Only the doctor's eyes moved to look at Luffy who forced all the food down his throat like it was nothing.

"Bepomamushi."

The urge to roll his eyes away was strong because it should be impossible for Law to be attracted to someone this _stupid_ and _naive_ and _careless_ and…

Strawhat's lips curled into a pout, eyebrows knotting together as his big round eyes waited on Law.

... _Cute_.

"I don't have a problem with it." Law looked away again, "I'm just asking."

"Why are you asking?"

He could feel Strawhat tilt his head against his chest until it was suddenly right in front of his face, long neck twisted like some sort of fucked-up intestine straight out of a horror movie. Law gasped in surprise. God _damn_ this idiot.

"Why are you asking?"

"Becau—" the older pirate's mouth was left hanging for a while, thoughts clouded with questions about the esophagus, the larynx, and the voice box until he got his shit together in a second or two, "Never mind. It isn't important." Law turned his head the other way, "You just give _the whole god damn world_ nicknames, I guess."

Luffy's head and disturbing stretching neck followed him.

"I don't understand."

"I said _never mind_."


	9. Proud and Passionate

**Proud and Passionate**

* * *

"Torao!"

Luffy slammed the door open as he barged into the room and that in itself wasn't really new except he wasn't on the Sunny. He was on the Heartbeat, Law's submarine, and the older captain wasn't really that keen on having his personal space being invaded without flinching in discomfort on his bed. He was just sitting there and thinking about this and that before Luffy stepped in unceremoniously and maybe to some people that wasn't much, but that was important _alone time_ , not that it mattered anymore.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law's voice was flat, a bit annoyed, and in a tone that said "now what?". The door closed with another bang because that's what happened whenever Luffy used his foot to do that and Law winced visibly, putting Kikoku back to lean on the sidetable. He'd grabbed it out of instinct earlier but it seemed his hands were supposed to be holding something else, he thought to himself, as a rubber body came flying at him from the door. Still normal. Sometimes he wondered what was this relationship he got into.

"Oof!" The Hearts captain winced as he caught his young ally, his own body freezing a bit in recoil from phantom pain as soon as he felt Luffy's knee land heavily right in between his legs, a hair's breadth from a direct hit with his crotch. The boy's arms immediately clung onto him. His hugs always started like a wrestling move, as if it were meant to grapple the life out of him but Law got used to that and eventually waited for it to transition into an actual hug.

"Torao! _Torao_!" Luffy furiously rubbed his cheeks against Law's, his Strawhat falling back from his head to dangle behind his shoulders.

"What?" Law blinked, turning his head a bit from the hair strands that were poking his eyes.

Luffy replied with a very aggressive kiss, one that would most definitely _bruise_ , as he just crashed his mouth against Law's. The older captain's eyes widened as Luffy shifted on top of him, moaning the whole time, clawing at the front of Law's shirt, legs writhing like snakes that didn't know what to do. What? What? What was going on?

"Luf—Ahh!"

The boy dove for Law's neck and immediately sucked a mark on it, moaning still, like this was the first time he'd done it. And it wasn't, really.

Oh-kay? Okay, what was going on?

"Luffy, I'm not complaining, but..." Law began as his young lover started placing a trail of kisses from his neck to his jaw, "What happened?"

"I was talking to your crew." Luffy muttered, moving upwards so he could lick the shell of Law's ear, nibbling a bit, hands roaming the man's clothed torso and, sure, this was all good, but that didn't really answer the question.

"And...?"

"And they had so many good things to say about you." Luffy started to kiss his way back to Law's lips, "So many dorky things to say, too."

Law opened his mouth again to ask exactly what his crew said but Luffy's hot little mouth on his own made that impossible, especially now that there was a tongue sliding eagerly into his mouth. The Hearts captain moaned, closing his eyes to enjoy this a little bit and Luffy moaned back a very good reply. Tattooed hands slowly slid around Luffy's waist, one hand on the small of his back and another moving up to weave fingers into his hair. Strawhat made a delighted sound that also asked for more as he pressed his body closer against Law's, hands now moving down and then slipping under the man's shirt, palms sliding up his torso.

"Luffy." Law broke the kiss gently.

"I don't know." Luffy breathed the words into Law's mouth, licking the older captain's lower lip, "I can't... I just... I felt like... Mmmh... I need to make love to you _right now_."

"Because of what they said."

Wasn't a question. More like a diagnosis.

Luffy nodded and Law's curiosity was just even more piqued after that because what the fuck did his crew say? Really.

"You're _amazing_. Such a fun, warm, amazing, lovable Torao and I... Mmmh..." Luffy murmured breathily into Law's ear, his hips moving against Law's as his small hands pushed the older captain's shirt up, "Let's have wild passionate sex _right the fuck now_ , you sexy amazing man."

"Y—"

Law's shirt was flying towards the other end of the room and Luffy's mouth was locked with his before he could get out a word. And that's fine, perhaps. Luffy got turned on in really weird was, but, hey, whatever.

* * *

 **AN** : Deadlines. So much deadlines. Had to do something not-work-y in between to keep the gears going.


End file.
